


Open Up

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Calm down reader, Crying, F/M, Feels, Fighting, Fluff, I promise everything is ok, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine feeling under Luke's shadow</p>
<p>Request for two anons:<br/>"Luke x reader. Where the reader is also a jedi and Obi Wan's daughter" (or just kid now ;P yay for trying to write gender neutral stuff!!:))</p>
<p>&</p>
<p>"Reader is also a jedi/force sensitive, but is thrown into Luke's shadow, who the reader has been close friends with since childhood. They end up arguing, the reader makes a comment about being in his shadow, and it leads to smut and fluff."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Up

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so still working on writing gender neutral smut. I tried so hard and it's just... No. But here's this anyway

You sat on an old, rough log as you watched the fire dance and make shadows across everyone's faces. There was music, laughing, and happiness. The Republic had won! The Empire was no longer!

So why did you feel sad?  
Why after so much victory did you feel like you still lost?

You stared at the fire long enough until your eyes started to water, and your face felt like it was melting off. You rubbed your eyes, and ran your fingers through you H/C, H/L hair. You tighten the laces on your boots and make to get up. You grab your bag and start to head back to your hut that you were staying in until the next day.

You drop your bag at the end of your make shift bed; a cot with few sheets and a heavy blanket. You sit down on it and begin to take your boots off. Your right boot was stubborn as the laces did not unravel. Frustrated, you pull the shoe off your foot and threw it down.

"Shit!" You yell, rubbing your aching temples. You take off your left boot and jacket.  
You lay donw on the cot, arms resting across your chest, and stare at the ceiling.

You were in deep concentration and didn't register someone come in until you heard a voice.

"Y/N?" You turn and see Luke. Of course!  
The person you wanted to see the least of is here. Isn't that grand? You thought.

You close your eyes. "What do you want Luke? I'm tired." You say, a monotone feel to your voice.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

You nod. "Mm-hmm." You quickly say.

"Please Y/N. Don't do that, talk to me. What's been on your mind?" Luke replies, slightly whining.

You shoot up in your bed and face him. "Alright. I'll tell you whats been in my mind, Skywalker." You gather yourself the best you can. "I've known you all my fucking life. I have and I've been a jedi all my life as well. My father, Obi Wan trained me!" You feel slight tears start to roll down your sun kissed skin as you think about your father. "I have helped you in so many ways. I-"

"You're right you have." Luke starts. "And I'm so-"

"No. Don't fucking interrupt me Luke. Ever." You gave him your best death glare. "Ever since you became a jedi, I have been invisible. To you, my father, everyone." You taste salt. "As selfish as this is sounding, I feel alone. I feel like I'm in your shadow! I feel like I have no place among anything or anyone here, and I hate it! It fucking hurts!" You shrug your shoulders, wipe your tears, and draw your lips into a thin line.

You avoid eye contact with your friend.

Luke drops his head in shame. "Y/N...Y/M I am so sorry. I had no idea you felt that way."  
He kneels down in front of you and takes your hand in his. "You have no idea how important you are to everyone. I never wanted you to feel like you were in my shadow. I wanted you to be right by my side, wanted to do this together. You are the best person I have ever met. And you know what?"

A tear falls. "What?" You ask, voice slightly scratchy.

"I love you, Y/N. I love you so much, more than I could physically tell you." He looks at you with apologetic eyes. "I'm so sorry you felt that way, I had no idea."

You just stare at him. You felt awful about feeling the way you did and pull him close to your chest and hold him. "I forgive you, Luke. I love you too."

Luke buries his face into your neck, breathing in your scent. You can feel him smile as he places soft kisses on your neck. You pull him up, now face to face. You kiss him, letting all your pent up emotions just fall free.

**Author's Note:**

> That sucked I am so sorry 
> 
>  
> 
> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com
> 
> theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
